Ka Haunaele
Ka Haunaele (Rampage) is the 20th episode of Season 6 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Five-0 investigates the theft of a high-tech, indestructible suit created for the U.S. military. Meanwhile, Jerry tries to help his sister save a captive elephant. Plot The team is called to a base for a secret defense contractor. After having the team sign confidentiality agreements, the director of the facility informs the team that an $80 million defense suit was stolen. The team furiously works to track down the suit since it is basically a fully functioning version of what Iron Man wears. They strike out with past and present employees, as well as rival investors since the Department of Justice already had wire taps on all of those. The man wearing the supersuit takes something valuable from evidence lockup. After a thorough inventory Five-0 realizes the man took a gun which links a slippery, major criminal named Waiola to a murder. Without the gun there is no case. Steve and Danny break Waiola’s lawyer, who informs them that the monetary exchange for her client’s gun goes down in an hour. The culprit turns out to be a disgruntled former employee of the defense contractor, who was fired for trying to sell the suit’s schematics to the highest bidder. For such a high profile case, the resolution was pretty quick. During the case Jerry’s gorgeous little sister Isobel arrives in town for a visit. Jerry thinks that his little sister is just in town on vacation from UCLA Law. *Eric finds out that it was actually Isobel who lost track of a circus elephant which nearly flattened NFL players Michael and Martellus Bennett, who made a quick cameo as themselves this week. Isobel has been working with an activist group for captive wild animals in her spare time. Years ago when Tyke the elephant escaped the circus in Honolulu and HPD had no choice but to shoot the elephant, it made a lasting impression on Isobel (on a sidenote, Hawaii Five-0 used actual footage from the attack during the episode). Even though she shouldn’t be asking, Isobel begs her brother to get the elephant she recaptured to safety. *So Jerry enlists Kamekona, Max, and Eric’s help to get Maisie the elephant to a sanctuary in Thailand. Jerry’s great at solving mysteries and conspiracies, but he’s not exactly subtle. Steve is aware of everything that Jerry and Isobel were up to, but he decides to let it go. Lest Five-0’s greatest villain be forgotten, Kono finally learns that Gabriel went to visit Adam in prison three months ago. Now that Gabriel is basically on a killing spree to rid the island of all the gang leaders, he needs a second-in-command to help him run what he believes will be his new empire. Adam tells Kono he refused Gabriel’s offer, but given that Adam is still breathing, Kono isn’t so sure she believes her husband. Notes * NFL players and brothers Michael Bennett (Seattle Seahawks) and Martellus Bennett (New England Patriots) guest star as themselves. Deaths Quotes Lou Grover: Give home boy his badge. Danny Williams: What are you nuts? This guy believe in aliens, You want to give him authority over sane people?! Lou Grover: I didn’t say give him a gun! Kono Kalakaua: So far, everyone we've talked to hasn't really given us much. Jerry Ortega: Makes sense. They don't want us to know what they're working on here. Chin Ho Kelly: You've been here before, Jer? Danny Williams: No, he wishes he had though. Jerry Ortega: Come on, guys, this is simple math. Who employs round-the-clock armed security and biometric entry for an export business? This place is a front for a top-secret defense contractor. We're talking next-gen tech, highly-classified Q Branch stuff. Chin Ho Kelly: You know, he's got a point. Jerry Ortega: Mahalo, Chin. (Steve walks into Danny's office and points to the armor suit sitting on Danny's desk) Steve McGarrett: Evidence. To be returned. Danny Williams: Here's the thing, I was thinking that we keep it. We say that it disappeared. Wouldn't be the first time, right? What do you think? Steve McGarrett: What are you gonna do with an $80 million piece of hardware? Danny Williams: I'm gonna wear it. Steve McGarrett: You're gonna wear it? Danny Williams: Yeah. Right? 'Cause this thing is, you know it's completely McGarrett proof. It's been designed for your partner to wear. Steve McGarrett: (exasperated) Oh, we're doing that. Danny Williams: Mm. Steve McGarrett: (incredulous) Still with that? Six years! Since the day I met you, you've been telling me I've been trying to kill you. Danny Williams: What's your point? Steve McGarrett: What's my point? My point is this is getting old. You're very much alive. You're very much alive, which means I have your back. I've always had your back. So what are you talking about? Now return this to Universal Exports before you break it. Danny Williams: It's indestructible, you idiot. Jerry Ortega: Foster hacked into the movie theater surveillance system and replaced the footage of him going to the movies with the night of the murder. Steve McGarrett: Nice work, Jerry. Jerry Ortega: Badge-worthy? Steve McGarrett: No. Patience. Steve McGarrett: Oh, I was just gonna tell you about this thing that happened. It's.. it's crazy. HPD found a trough and a bunch of hay, uh, in Paradise Park. Apparently, it was a temporary pen for that missing elephant. Jerry Ortega: (deer in the headlights look) Interesting. Steve McGarrett: Yeah. You don't know anything about that, do you? Jerry Ortega: (nervously) Me? No, why? What? Of course not. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, I-I didn't think you did. Oh, I got you something, too. This is for you and Isabel. (Steve hands over cards) Jerry Ortega: Circus tickets. Steve McGarrett: Yeah. Jerry Ortega: (listless) Awesome. Steve McGarrett: (looking intently at Jerry) There's no elephant in the show this year, but I hear the rest of it's pretty good. Jerry Ortega: Am I going to jail? 'Cause I was kind of hoping that the whole immunity and means deal would apply to me, too. Steve McGarrett: (poker face on) Good night, Jerry. (Steve quickly turns around and walks out of Jerry's office) Jerry Ortega: Is that a yes or a no? Trivia |- |Eric Russo |Andrew Lawrence |Danny Williams’s nephew and a crime lab specialist. |- |- |Isabel Ortega |Zuleyka Silver |Jerry's sister |- |Clark Brighton |Ted King |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Himself |Michael Bennett |NFL Player |- |Himself |Martellus Bennett |NFL Player |- |Hugh Foster |Nicholas Barnum |A man who appears in the episode. Video Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 6 (2010)